The Beginning of the End
by shadowgc
Summary: A boy discovers true fear as he teams up with friends and new acquaintances to defeat evil using wierd creatures called MelonStickemon. Rated PG-13 for LOADS of violence in later chapters. Chapter 10 now up! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
About 10 years ago, a young boy named Cody was walking through a dark, dank path deep inside the Viridian Forest. The forest was full of wild, vicious, and strange creatures.some even unknown to mankind. When Cody heard a noise, he sent out his Pikachu to illuminate the area. With one Flash, the entire forest was lit up. Then, he looked in some shrubbery nearby and found a Weedle-stick. It was sort of like a Weedle, just with a stick on it. Cody, who was very curious (since a MelonStickemon or anything that ended with "stick" was new to him), touched it, only to be stung with the stinger on its head. MelonStickemon were more dangerous than Pokemon, as each of them had some dangerous characteristic on the stick part of its body. This Weedle-stick, for instance, had many poison stingers covering the Popsicle stick-like stick. Cody decided to capture it until he remembered that he didn't know how or what to catch it with. He tried a regular Poke Ball, but it failed. Then, suddenly, as the Poke Ball went back to his hand, a blinding light surrounded the Poke Ball. When the glowing stopped, the Poke Ball was different. Instead of being red and white, it was orange and yellow with a big stick, with a melon on it (which is the Melon Stick). Cody was very surprised. He threw it at the Weedle-stick and it went inside the ball. Cody thought it was easy just to watch it break out. 'Maybe I can battle it.' Cody thought as he held the Poke Ball with Pikachu in it. "I'll try with Pikachu," Cody said as he threw the Poke Ball. Pikachu came out only to say the stupid phrase we all know and hate: "Pi pika chu!" Cody was very irritated at that and yelled at Pikachu. "You quit that Pika-stuff now and battle this Weedle- stick or else I will!" Pikachu decided to listen and quit the Pika-stuff - and also let Cody battle the Weedle-stick! Cody ran up and tried to tackle it, only to run into the poison spikes. Cody then pleaded with Pikachu to battle, as the Weedle-stick's poison leaked out into Cody's arm. Pikachu only said,  
  
TRANSLATION  
  
"You said you'd battle it, so I let you. If you're so tough, then you can take it on yourself."  
  
END OF TRANSLATION  
  
Cody sighed and took the Weedle-stick out of his arm. "OUCH!" Cody screamed when he pulled the Weedle-stick out. The scream was so loud that Pikachu spilt its Melon-flavored soda. Pikachu was very ticked after that and shocked Cody until he gave Pikachu more money for a new drink. Cody thought, 'That lazy little rat, he does nothing around here.' "PIKA!!!" Cody quickly turned around to see Pikachu being carried off by a pack of Sandshrew-sticks. Pikachu tried to shock them, but it failed. Then Cody went off after Pikachu and grabbed onto a few of the Sandshrew-sticks, only to be blinded by the dust bombs on the stick part of their bodies. The leader of the Sandshrew-sticks said,  
  
TRANSLATION  
  
"We are taking Pikachu to a secret hideout in Diglett's Cave. Meet us at the hideout and bring Melon-bombs for a big battle against the Digletts and Dugtrios."  
  
END OF TRANSLATION  
  
Cody thought, 'Kooky.but that IS my Pikachu.he may be lazy and annoying but he is MY Pokemon.' "Okay, I will," Cody said to the Sandshrew-sticks as he walked off towards his own Melon factory in Viridian City. Little did he know, however, that this would be the beginning of the end. 


	2. The PitFall

Chapter 2: The Pit-Fall  
  
Still wondering what a Weedle-stick and Sandshrew-stick were (not knowing they were MelonStickemon), Cody went off to Viridian City. Then, a dark, shadowy person appeared. He was carrying a sword and Poke Balls that looked like the orange and yellow one Cody hat. The mysterious person looked at Cody with an evil grin and withdrew his sword, and Cody ran fearing that his life was in danger. The man then pulled out a Melon-bomb. Cody feared to look back and see what he had pulled out, which was a major mistake. The man threw the Melon-bomb and it exploded, once it hit the ground, right in front of Cody, making a large hole in the ground. He fell and fell, thinking it would never end.. When Cody landed, he was unconscious for a second, but woke up and saw the shadowed figure standing above him. "My name is Blade, and I have come to show all fearful trainers what it's like to experience REAL fear. This is the fear that you will only experience once in your life," Blade said as he saw the fear in Cody's eyes. "Now you will experience true fear!" Blade exclaimed as he withdrew his sword.  
  
Meanwhile, someone else was looking for Cody: Pikachu. It had escaped from the Sandshrew-sticks while they were sleeping. Pikachu was worried as it searched hopelessly for its trainer. Then, a shadowy figure appeared. Pikachu ran only to experience the same fate as Cody. In Pika-language, Pikachu asked who the shadowed man was. The shadowed man replied, "I am Vash, your worst nightmare!" Will Cody and Pikachu escape or will they never see the light of day again? Find out in Chapter 3: The Search for the Missing. 


	3. The Search for the Missing

Chapter 3: The Search for the Missing  
  
Word around Viridian City spread quickly about the missing boy and his Pokemon. The Viridian-born Cody was kind of a legend to Viridian citizens. He was always helpful and kind. Nobody eer thought anything bad like this would happen. At the Headquarters for the Missing, Michael and Joe were trying to locate him.sort of. Joe was working all day and night to find the missing pair, while Michael was.just there.  
  
While Viridian City was in a panic over the missing two, Blade and Vash were having what they call fun. Pikachu had been knocked unconscious when they used a Super Melon Stick on it. Cody, however, survived the blow from the Super Melon Stick because he had a hard head. Then, they sent out their MelonStickemon. "Go, Gengar-stick!" Blade yelled. "Go, Hitmon- stick!" Vash yelled. Then, two MelonStickemon popped out. One was sort of like a Gengar, just with a stick surrounded by dark, evil eyes, and the other was a combination of Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop. It had slicers on its stick, which could do brutal damage. Cody, being the curious boy he was, asked, "What are those things and those orange and yellow Poke Balls you two have?" Blade replied, "What are you, a moron? Those are MelonStickemon, and the Poke Balls aren't Poke Balls.they're Melon Balls." Cody understood them. Right before Blade and Vash's MelonStickemon attacked Cody, an explosion was heard in the east direction from the hole. The two shadowed figures (Blade and Vash) went to check it out, but not before tying Cody and Pikachu to a large boulder. "We shouldn't waste our MelonStickemon attacking you," Blade said. Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Instead, we'll just leave you here.to starve!" Blade and Vash climbed out of the very steep hole and covered it up so Cody wouldn't be found. It was nightfall then, and Cody struggled and struggled to get out of the rope with no success. Would Cody and his Pikachu still live? What was that mysterious explosion? Find out in Chapter 4: Cody's Success. 


	4. Cody's Success

Chapter 4: Cody's Success  
  
While sitting there alone in the darkness, Cody thought about all the times in the past and what would become of him. Cody thought about his family, his friends, and his life. He was very sad and he didn't know what to do. He also wondered what the explosion to the east of the pit was. Little did he know, he was about to find out. All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the surrounding area. Cody was speechless as dust and rocks covered him. Although it was hard to see, Cody could see two bodies flying into the wall, leaving imprints of their bodies in the dirt. When the dust cleared, many Volt-sticks and Electrode-sticks came out, using all the bombs on the stick-like part of their bodies. "So that's what is starting these explosions," Cody said. Cody then looked at Blade and Vash's unconscious bodies and said, "Those blasts are powerful, too." Then, as Cody looked down, wondering what was going to happen next, he found Blade's sword. It was reachable, so he picked it up and used it to carefully cut himself free. Then, after he freed himself, he freed his Pikachu. Cody, now that he was free, decided to go and explore the cave that the Volt-sticks and Electrode-sticks had made. Cody saw nothing that appealed to him in the first half of the cave. He was about to turn around when a Bulba-stick appeared. It was a wild one, so he decided to try and capture it. He used Pikachu, which was the only thing he had, beside himself, to battle it. Cody thought it was a good idea for him not to battle it after what had happened with the Weedle-stick. Pikachu began with a Thundershock to weaken the Bulba-stick. The Bulba-stick tried numerous Razor Leaf attacks and failed. Pikachu used Thundershock multiple times, and the Bulba-stick became very weak. Then, Cody threw his only Melon Ball and caught the Bulba-stick. Now that Pikachu had escaped from the Sandshrew-stick pack and the both of them had gotten away from Vash and Blade, life seemed okay. However, there were still more challenges ahead in the cave. Will Cody make it and see his friends and family again or will he be trapped forever, never being able to find his way? Find out in Chapter 5: The Cave. 


	5. The Cave

Chapter 5: The Cave  
  
Halfway through the cave created by exploding Volt-sticks and Electrode- sticks, Cody got tired and decided to rest. He took some crackers out of his backpack and gave some to Pikachu and Bulba-stick. Now out of food and water, Cody was in a dangerous situation. The rest of the cave was five miles, and who knew what would happen then.  
  
It was the end of the second day that Cody and Pikachu were missing from Viridian City. Most hope was lost at that time. Everyone thought that he was dead. No one thought Cody could make it that long. At the HQ for Missing Persons, Michael and Joe.well, just Joe had given up. Michael really hadn't done much there from the start. Joe said to Michael, "It's been two days. Cody's probably dead now, and there's really no point in trying, so let's call it off, okay?" Michael really didn't seem to care, as he was more interested in counting the sprinkles on all of the doughnuts in the doughnut tray. Joe was irritated at that, and snapped his fingers right in front of Michael's face and yelled, "Hey! Are you listening, or am I just talking to the air?" Michael then replied, "Now you made me lose count, you moron! How am I supposed to record how many sprinkles are on the doughnuts.huh?" "We were trying to find Cody, not count sprinkles! Don't you care at all?" Joe exclaimed. "Cody who?" Michael replied. "You're hopeless," Joe said as he shut down the operation.  
  
As all that was going on, Cody was having trouble with a bunch of Bat- sticks. Pikachu had been bitten by one of them and had passed out from the poison. Cody was fighting them off, but then was bitten numerous times by the poisonous Bat-sticks. Then, after one final bite to the neck, everything went black for Cody as he collapsed to the ground. 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue  
  
All of the Bat-sticks left as Cody and Pikachu lay motionless on the ground. Time was running out for the both of them.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Search HQ, Joe was trying to find Cody and Pikachu. "We will try one more time with a heat-seeking airplane to try and find the both of them, since we are on our own and don't have all the help we used to, okay, Michael?" Joe asked. The mission of finding them alive was over, but they still wanted to find them. The only one really left was Joe. Michael was counting sprinkles on all the doughnuts in the doughnut tray. 'Moron,' Joe thought as he watched Michael write down the number of sprinkles on each doughnut. Joe was a fantastic pilot, so he piloted the search airplane. He had piloted Viridian City with no luck. Then, he went into the Viridian Forest and detected something in the shape of a boy and a Pikachu. "That's them! I've found them!" Joe said happily. Joe went through the cave and carried the both of them to the airplane. Joe took them directly to the Viridian Hospital. The doctor checked both of their pulses. Cody seemed okay. However, Pikachu's heart wasn't beating. Cody's Pikachu was dead! Joe sighed and said, "I will come back tomorrow to check on Cody, okay?" He said it in a saddened voice because he wasn't able to save the both of them. Joe went back to the Search HQ, where there was a dreadful surprise waiting for him. There, he found Michael's almost- lifeless body in a pool of blood on the floor with one large stab wound and two bullet wounds. "4,216 sprinkles." Michael said in a very weak voice as his heart stopped. Michael had died from his wounds. 


	7. Lavender Town Part 1

Chapter 7: The Trip to Lavender Town - Part 1  
  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and Cody was just waking up. He woke up to see Vash opening Cody's Melon Ball and sending out his Bulba-stick. Cody was too weak to say anything. He kept his eyes open long enough to see his Bulba-stick get shot to death. That awakened Cody quickly. He saw a red laser from Vash's gun cross by the side of his eye. Vash was about to fire when Joe ran in and slammed the door in his face. There was a big red mark on his forehead from when Joe closed the door. Vash then fell on the floor like a piece of plaster. "Oops. Did I do that?" Joe asked as he looked at Vash. Joe then asked Cody, "How are you feeling?" Cody replied, "A little woozy. When I woke up, I saw Vash kill my Bulba-stick." "HE DID WHAT!?!" Joe asked as he saw the sadness on Cody's face. "Michael and Pikachu also died while you were unconscious." Joe said sadly. Cody said, "Okay, let's go to Lavender Town and bury Pikachu." "You're too weak. You can't make it," Joe said. "No, I have to," Cody replied. Then, on their way out, Joe looked at Vash, then at Cody and asked, "Does he always look that ugly?" And they walked off to the nearby Search Headquarters. 


	8. Lavender Town Part 2

Chapter 8: The Trip to Lavender Town - Part 2  
  
Cody and Joe slowly walked to the Search Headquarters, where the airplane was waiting. Cody had trouble getting in, as the poison was still in effect. When Cody got in, things were better as they were off for a five- hour ride in the darkness. Halfway there, Cody began to feel excruciating pain in his neck where he had been bitten. He screamed in pain as Joe continued to fly to Lavender. It was light out when they reached Lavender Town. Cody was wide awake from the pain, and Joe had just fallen asleep. Cody had to do something quick before the airplane hit Pokemon Tower! Cody had no choice but to eject from the plane as it neared the Pokemon Tower. The airplane hit just as Cody landed. Cody knew that Joe had to be dead. That was the fact. Life was short for Joe as the impact was to severe for him to live. As Cody looked up, he saw that the tower had caught fire. However, he thought he had seen a mysterious figure walking through the flames. Then, the tower began to glow and it was normal. No fire, no airplane, no evil. What was the mysterious light? How did the tower rebuild itself? What was the flaming figure? Find out in Chapter 9: A Sigh of Relief. 


	9. A Sigh of Relief

Chapter 9: A Sigh of Relief  
  
The image of the airplane with Joe in the cockpit traveled through Cody's mind millions of times. He felt horrible about it. He didn't know what he could of done or was going to do. Cody was for sure that his best friend was dead. As he continued walking, he thought about the mysterious light he saw surrounding the tower, and the flaming figure that he had seen on the seventh floor of the tower. As he was heading to Mr. Fuji's house to tell him about his Pikachu and Bulba-stick, he heard someone say, "Hey, wait up, Cody!" It seemed to be a familiar voice. He turned around to see Joe! "Joe, is that really you? I thought you were dead! How did you live?" Cody asked Joe, being surprised about seeing his friend who he thought should have been dead. "Well, it all started like this." Joe said as he went into a flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I had fallen asleep when I began to hit the tower. When I hit, I woke up before the fireball hit the cockpit. I reacted quickly by pressing the eject button, and I launched myself up to the seventh floor. Once I landed, the ground began collapsing everywhere I walked. It was like a living hell. As I kept walking, a fireball hit me and I was knocked to the ground. Luckily, the ground was solid or else I would be dead. I kept walking, thinking I would die. Then, I stepped on a glowing square. Then, the entire building was glowing and it was repaired. There was no fire, no crashed airplane, no burns, and no holes in the floor. I was wondering what had happened when a Channeler came up to me and said, 'You have stepped on the Life and Light square. When you step on it, all past events of evil disappear forever. All of Lavender relies on that square to keep them alive and healthy forever.' So that's what happened and also why I'm still alive."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Well, thank god that you're alive," Cody said happily with a sigh. "Now, let's go to Mr. Fuji's house, okay?" he asked. "Let's go," Joe said as they walked to Mr. Fuji's house. 


	10. Outnumbered

Chapter 10: Outnumbered  
  
As Joe and Cody walked to Mr. Fuji's house, they saw many MelonStickemon trainers. They even saw the world-famous MelonStickemon Master, Nick. They decided to stop because they thought that just the two of them wasn't enough. Nick had a Sui-stick, Teddi-stick, Tyrani-stick, Mew-stick, Steel- stick, and a Sneasel-stick. "Can I help you?" Nick asked the two as they stopped. "We were wondering if you'd like to go with us on a journey. You see, we are trying to kill all the Team Stick members and their four leaders (Blade, Vash, Aaron, and Brian). They killed my Pikachu and Bulba- stick and maybe a person I once knew (Michael)," Cody said. "Sure, I'll help you," Nick said as he returned his MelonStickemon to their Melon Balls. Just then, 50 Team Stick members came out of nowhere, ready to attack. All of the Team Stick members took out their guns. In the back were Aaron and Brian, and they both had double-bladed swords. "Hurry, take these," Joe said as he gave Cody and Nick two high-powered guns. "Where did you get these?" Cody asked, since he had never seen them before. "They used to be Michael's, but he's dead," Joe said. "Here, take these guns back. I have my own weapons," Cody siad as he pulled out a double-edged sword and a high-powered, laser-guided gun. They were just like the guns Team Stick had. "Well, in that case, send out your MelonStickemon and I'll give them guns," Joe said to Nick as he sent out his MelonStickemon. Just then, all 50 Team Stick members began shooting at them. Cody, Joe, Nick, and the MelonStickemon hid behind a large metal crate as Team Stick continued shooting at them. The trio was outnumbered. 


End file.
